Sentiments
by Serenity.xx
Summary: My collection of short oneshots, that could almost be called drabbles. Hints of Troyella and Troypay in the first 3. Will mostly be hints of Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Troypay! **

**The song is 'Careless Whispers' by George Michael. **

**Please leave constructive criticism! It is much appreciated.

* * *

**

**We could have been so good together**

**We could have lived this dance forever**

"Would you like to dance Sharpay?" He said extending a hand to her; Sharpay accepted his offer and slowly got up with him giving her a slight pull.

Sharpay gave him a slight smile as they moved leisurely to the middle of the dance floor; they stopped and joined the other couples.

He looped two arms around her waist and rested them on the small of her back, she placed her arms around his neck and they danced on the spot.

It was a dance between two good friends, no romantic attachments involved at all.

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton were only good friends, you could see the chemistry and sparks but they insisted they were good friends, only good friends.

-----------------------------------------------

**So I'm never gonna dance again**

**The way I danced with you**

I watched jealously as you danced with her. We were good friends, best friends until she came.

I knew it the moment you came back from vacation, you knocked on my door and I opened it ready to go out with you for lunch.

We sat down at the table and you started to explain your vacation, there was a sparkle in your eyes, I could notice it; everyone could notice it.

"Shar you should have seen her, she was gorgeous, I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't, you know? I only had met her once."

"Did you get her name?"

He pulled his phone out and chuckled, "I got more than that Sharpay. I got her number too; I'll show you a picture."

I had to admit it too; she looked gorgeous, snow in her brown curls and a smile that lit up the room.

-----------------------------------------------

**There's no comfort in the truth**

**Pain is all you'll find**

I didn't want to do this to Sharpay, she had been one of my best friends since Year 7, and we had a lot in common.

I was the rising star in basketball; she was the rising star in the theatre. I was popular, she was popular, she knew the benefits and disadvantages as well I did.

I had to tell her, things changed over the vacation, I couldn't keep being friends with her, I couldn't keep being friends with any girl.

"They will distract you Troy! You need to keep focused for the championship, scouts will be at this game and you need to be at your best! I'm not saying this only as your coach but as your father too."

I nodded reluctantly as he clapped me on the back and said "Tell her nicely at lunch. Alright?"

-----------------------------------------------

**Tonight the music seems so loud**

**I wish that we could lose this crowd**

He tried to tell me over the loud music of the restaurant, I wanted to run away and go back into the seclusion of my room.

I was an actress, it was what I did best, morph into a new character, so I became the happy Sharpay; the understanding Sharpay.

I put my hand over his and nodded at him, I put my mouth into a small frown, "I understand Troy, we will act civil but we won't be friends."

Our meal arrived and we ate in silence, each caught up in our thoughts. We split the bill in half and left slowly, I looked all around trying to take in everything, the smell, the touch, the sight and the sounds.

This was the end, the end of us, the end of our friendship.

We walked to the corner of my street in silence.

I gave him a polite hug, trying not to cry, I would see him everyday but it would never be the same, I would always be the ex friend.

He let go slowly and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Goodbye."

-----------------------------------------------

**We could have been so good together**

**We could have lived this dance forever**

I had to accept it; I couldn't be a girl in his life. Once they got together he would be pulled away from me, he would _want_ to spend time with her.

I just had to tolerate it, no fights, no resentments and no questions.

But my mind kept playing back to that dance in 8th grade.

His arms around my waist, my arms around his neck as we moved slowly to the beat.

**So I'm never gonna dance again**

**The way I danced with you

* * *

**

**My first Troypay! **

**What did you think?**

**Please leave any criticism or suggestions to improve it. **

**Cupcakes.xx **


	2. Chapter 2

_Blue-eyed boy and this brown-eyed girl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

Your eyes meet for the first time when he comes back into the spotlight. He sings into the microphone and you wonder what made him come back, was it your voice? Or was he looking for the same thing you were?

A slice of adventure. A pinch of something different. Stepping over the boundaries. Edging away from the perfect society. Breaking the rules.

You sing the next verse and he joins in occasionally, adding his baratone voice to your own soprano. For a while, you both stand there, singing peacefully and in harmony.

But that isn't what you want and when he edges over closer to you, you finally take a look in the blue and find that there is something in them, exactly what is hidden in your own brown.

You step backwards, amazed at the glimmer of adventure in his eyes, they are just daring you to take the plunge. You have never been one for hasty decisions. You fall and then pushed back onstage. Is it a sign? Are you supposed to go against your morals and against staying safe within your shy, sweet personality?

You have always been stuck in that scientific mind, there must be a reason but tonight… There was no reason for anything anymore.

_Blue-eyed boy and this brown-eyed girl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

* * *

**Just thought of this while I was listening to the song, "The Sweetest Thing" by U2 and had to get it out of my head. Dancing Changes You readers, I don't know when I'll update next. **

**CC is welcomed and appriecated. **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart._

_Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself._

As soon as you see his mouth moving, you know that the pressure has finally got to him. He had shared his thoughts on the game, the auditions and his dad with you, after a practice for your final audition. You could easily tell he was going to crack soon and solve one of those problems by standing up for himself.

You just never expected it to be the auditions that he was going to solve. And you, he obviously didn't have the time to continue 'frolicking around' with you and the musical.

You thought he was different; he was going to take a stand on the useless barriers of high school. He was tired of the popular, basketball boy label and you had enough of being the freaky math girl. You were both sick of being underestimated, judged and the old 'stick to your own thing'. Apperently you can't be in two groups at high school, you can't be smart and have musical talent, you can't be sporty and have a great voice. It's unheard of.

Maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't affect East High immediately but at least there was proof, some proof that you could associate with someone outside of your group and have survived.

But that's a maybe that has been ruled out. Because of his words.

* * *

Taylor tells you over the phone what she and his best friend had done. You feel so stupid, used, betrayed and hang up on the 'Gabriella… Please Gabriella, say something.'

Then you get another call, you almost choose the ignore option but you see it isn't Taylor and you answer.

It's Troy.

You crack it at him too and then he will know what it feels like, to feel stupid, used and betrayed.

Then you see him, standing on your balcony.

_These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart._

* * *

**'Up in the air' ending but I thought it was best to leave it there. CC, once again, is welcomed and appreciated.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Blue.

* * *

**

**Cerulean: **

_His eyes. _

He looked into her eyes and she was hooked. She had seen blue eyed boys like him before, but he was different, she just felt it in her gut. As the music continued she was pulled to him, like a magnet and a magnetic metal. She just couldn't stop moving towards him. All the while staring straight into his cerulean eyes.

**Cobalt: **

_His denim jacket. _

He asked her out in his cobalt denim jacket –now her favourite clothing item of his- he stood on her balcony, after apologizing for what he said under pressure. She said yes immediately but they both quickly agreed to keep it 'low key'. They were already under enough scrutiny for socialising with each other when they weren't in the same cliques, neither wanted to think of the consequences if East High knew they were dating.

**Azure:**

_His shirt. _

He was wearing an azure coloured shirt when he arrived at her door, ready for their first date. She walked down the stairs, looking calm and poised but inside she was apprehensive about their movie date. She had heard the stories about couples breaking up because of awkward first dates, when their mouths were so dry with nervousness that they couldn't even talk.

**Sapphire:**

_His streaks. _

He decided to put sapphire blue streaks in his hair after already dying it black for a 'change'. She liked it. If she stood on her toes looking down the packed corridor, she could instantly spot him because of his sapphire streaks. To her dismay, they were starting to fade out. He just laughed when she asked him to redye them, but then kissed the top of her head gently, muttering a negotiation.

**Indigo: **

_Her jumper. . _

He, in the act of possessiveness had given her, his basketball jumper that she had to wear to every one of his games that she attended. With Bolton written on the back and 14 scrawled underneath, "Everyone is going to know you're mine babe." She loved the jumper, it smelled exactly like him, his cologne and something that was just him. Sometimes on those days where she just felt blah and needed cheering up, she would put on the jumper and it would make her feel that bit better.

Green used to be her favourite colour, but now her favourite colour is blue.

* * *

**A:N/ Not happy with the ending but it was that or nothing… I should have updated Dancing Changes You but this needed to be written. **

**I've changed my penname from Cupcakes.xx to Gracious Serenity because I felt I've changed in the last 6 months I've been writing and I think my penname needs to fit. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. **

**Feedback and constructive criticism would be appreciated. **


End file.
